Neve e Cerejeira
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Ele era a Neve, ela a cerejeira...A vida os separou, porém aquele amor, os marcaria... Os fortaleceria. E por ele, ela seria capaz de esperar...Pois a Neve sempre volta... e a cerejiera sempre espera...


**Para Lemmie-chan**

**Minha amiga, por ler o que eu escrevo e gostar!**

**Por amar tanto quanto eu casais impossíveis, e ser tão ou mais louca por Naruto... (e se você levar em conta que eu amo Naruto...).**

**Lemmie é apenas um presente, mas espero que você goste, eu adorei escrever essa fic, minha primeira no mundo Naruto.**

**E você merece, pois não tem nome de flor, mas é meiga e delicada. Inteligente e incrível...**

**Vivis...**

**Bom eu amo a Sakura e amo ele...**

**Neve e Cerejeiras.**

O dia estava cinzento, e ar muito frio, havia neve cobrindo todo o campo, mas não era exatamente isso que incomodava a bela garota sentada naquele parque. Encostada em uma grande cerejeira.

Para ser honesto ela nem sequer havia percebido isso. Ela ainda estava ali, sentada olhando para frente com seu rosto marcado por finas linhas de expressão.

E ela já estava ali há algum tempo, para ser mais preciso, ela já estava ali desde a ultima noite. E ela nem notara que outro dia nascera e já se encaminhava muito para o fim... O negrume da noite quase já expulsava o cinza do dia...

Ela ora deixava seus olhos presos fixamente a sua frente ora os fechava deixando então finíssimas lágrimas banharem seu rosto...

E neste exato momento ela estava de olhos fechados...

Alheia a tudo e a todos...

Seus pensamentos nem sequer estavam naquela época...

A época onde ela estava imersa era quente e doce, não fria e triste como agora...

Nevava, mas na época ela não estava sozinha...

_Sakura sentiu seu corpo tremer enquanto ele andava em sua direção seus olhos daquela cor tão incomum estavam fixos nela..._

_Um medo novo e fascinante invadiu seu ser quando sentiu o toque quente das mãos dele em seu rosto. Ela ainda deu um passo para trás antes de sentir a arvore atrás de si._

_- eu estive procurando por você... – havia um tom rouco na voz dele e ela sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar._

_Não havia mais para onde ir..._

_Apenas ele estava a sua frente, com aquele sorriso inebriante e sensual._

_Ela podia até mesmo ouvir o ritmo do coração dele, e ela somente naquele momento se permitiu admitir para si mesma que o dela estava no mesmo ritmo..._

_Seus olhos se cruzaram novamente e o fogo desejoso que havia neles incendiou o corpo de Sakura juntamente com o beijo que ele lhe deu._

_Por um curto segundo Sakura resistiu ao toque daqueles lábios que só ela sabia já estavam a muito em seus sonhos, mas este foi o pensamento mais curto que ela teve, rapidamente substituído pela imensa onda de prazer..._

_Sakura enlaçou o pescoço dele o trazendo mais ainda para perto de si, e deixou que a língua dele invadisse sua boca aprofundando o beijo o tornando mais possessivo, mais cativante..._

_E quando já não mais havia oxigênio dentro deles eles se afastaram ela sorriu vendo o brilho estonteante de desejo nos olhos dele..._

_Desejo por ela..._

_E sentindo uma coragem nunca antes experimentada ela tocou a face dele com delicadeza, em uma suave caricia..._

_Saboreando as gamas de emoção que ele transmitia em seus olhos..._

_E dessa vez foi ela que o beijou._

_Um beijo incandescente..._

_Ali entre as flores de cerejeira foi o primeiro de muitos encontros entre eles..._

Sakura deixou seus dedos finos e delicados tocarem um metal frio de um pequeno medalhão. Eles tocavam a inscrição em relevo como se estivessem tocando em uma flor delicada... Ou como uma bruma que apenas por ser tocada poderia ser despedaçar ou desvanecer...

E sumir assim como aquele que há muito tempo atrás havia lhe dado.

Um barulho despertou a atenção de Sakura e ela abriu os olhos e se desencostou da enorme arvore onde estivera por aquele longo tempo.

Ela deixou seus olhos verdes se reacostumarem com a luz, e viu ele parado longe o suficiente para que ela não se sentisse na obrigação de ocultar os vestígios das lágrimas, mas perto o suficiente para que ela sentisse sua forte presença.

Foi apenas uma questão de segundos para ele estar em sua frente. Seus olhos incrivelmente azuis fixos nos dela.

E Sakura sentiu que suas forças estavam no limite, quando ouviu a voz dele.

- estou cansado Sakura, vamos para casa? Ele não vai voltar...

Era naquele tom de voz que ela poucas vezes o ouvia falar, que ele lhe falava. Era claro que ele estivera também naquele parque por todo aquele longo tempo.

Assim como ela esperando...

Apenas não esperavam a mesma coisa.

Não mais...

Sakura ainda lançou um olhar para a colina antes de aceitar a mão do amigo e se levantar...

۝**Neve e Cerejeiras.**۝

Naruto tentava evitar encontrar os olhos dela novamente temendo que ele também se deixasse levar pela tristeza que ela emanava, que transparecia no brilho daquele olhar que ele tanto amava. Ele não podia se deixar abater, não hoje, não enquanto ela precisasse dele... E hoje ela precisava que ele fosse forte por ela...

Hoje era ela quem chorava, e ele que deveria consolar...

Seria sempre assim, todos os anos...

Ela sempre iria para aquele lugar e ficaria arrasada.

Mesmo agora quando ele achava que ela havia esquecido tudo, ela apenas estivera disfarçando melhor a tristeza que havia dentro dela.

Naruto foi despertado de seus pensamentos por uma pressão suave dos dedos de Sakura, e por sua voz suave.

- outro ano e ele ainda não voltou...

Aquela frase fez com que o coração de Naruto se contorcesse.

Como ele gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e alterar tudo...

Apenas para não ver Sakura triste, mas nada ele podia fazer, apenas podia fazer o que fazia há dois anos, esperar com ela enquanto ela esperava por ele...

Um forte vento fez com que as flores da arvore caíssem e envolvessem os dois amigos enquanto eles se afastavam, de volta a Konoha.

Naruto por um momento esqueceu o que o trazia aquele lugar e sorriu ao ver as pétalas se misturem aos longos cabelos rosa de Sakura como se estivessem a coroando de flores...

- _**Sakura-chan**_, suas flores seguem você... – Ele pegou uma delas com delicadeza e voltou a soltar no rosto da amiga.

Sakura pegou uma das pétalas e sem querer a despedaçou.

- Hei, Sakura-chan tome cuidado, elas são delicadas...

Sakura deixou um sorriso triste nascer em seu rosto ao lembrar que ela também tinha nome de flor, mas não era tão delicada quanto uma, e ela nem sequer mais sonhava em ser como uma...

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até a casa dos Haruno.

- até mais Naruto-kun... – Sakura tocou levemente a face de Naruto com um beijo e entrou na grande casa deserta.

Naruto atravessou a rua e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hinata. Ela o observava com atenção e Naruto sabia sem que ela precisasse dizer uma palavra o quanto ela compartilhava sua dor.

Deixou que sua mão se encontrasse com a dela e de mãos dadas o casal seguiu em direção a sua casa.

Mas antes que ele não pudesse mais ver a casa de Sakura ele olhou para lá. Uma imensa casa mergulhada na escuridão.

Hinata fez uma pressão suave na mão de Naruto e falou com sua voz baixa e encantadora.

- ele vai voltar Naruto, eu sei que vai, ele nunca deixou de cumprir uma promessa.

Naruto sorriu tristemente para a namorada.

- Não sei... Eu apenas gostaria muito que ele voltasse o quanto antes...

Hinata escutou a frase do namorado, por um segundo ela o olhou atentamente, um segundo longo demais até compreender o que Naruto desejava.

Ela continuou andando, sentindo a pressão forte em sua mão de Naruto, e deixou que uma fina lágrima banhasse seu rosto.

Infelizmente naquela historia ainda haveria muito espaço para as lágrimas.

۝**Neve e Cerejeiras.**۝

Sakura entrou na casa vazia, um silêncio mortal preenchia espaço daquela casa, mas não era mais por aquele motivo que Sakura sofria...

Ela se permitiu olhar pela primeira vez em anos a casa em que vivera toda a usa vida, e ver o quanto todo estava abandonado...

Dois anos e sete dias...

Era o tempo exato em que os Harunos haviam sido mortos por shinobis a serviço de Orochimaru. Ainda era possível ver algumas marcas de luta na casa...

Sakura se encostou à parede e se permitiu lembrar da luta em que tentara a todo custo preservar a vida dos pais, mas ela não conseguira lutar contra ele...

Contra o grande Orochimaru. E deixou sua raiva voltar a nascer dentro dela.

Orochimaru tomara tudo de Sakura.

Tudo.

A inocência, os pais, Sasuke e agora ele também conseguira lhe tirar ele...

Ela podia sem nem precisar fechar os olhos rever o quanto ele a machucara sem nem tentar.

Primeiro a ferindo no maldito exame chunnin, destruindo sua inocência quando percebeu que não era mais uma garota delicada, e que falhara em proteger Sasuke do maldito selo, matará covardemente seus pais apenas para fazer com que a ira de Naruto o dominasse e partisse para a batalha final.

Devastara a alma de Sasuke que nem mesmo agora como a morte de Orochimaru, voltara a ser o mesmo de antes. Havia sentimentos ruins demais dentro de Sasuke...

E por causa dos estratagemas de Orochimaru, ele fora embora de Konoha...

E a deixará para trás...

_- eu voltarei, Sakura... – ele a olhava, seus olhos o traindo – eu prometo, que voltarei..._

_- não eu não quero uma promessa... – ela o abraçou. – eu quero que você fique, ou que me deixe ir..._

_Ela chorava, seus olhos verdes brilhando de lágrimas. Era até uma brincadeira triste do destino que ele estivesse também indo embora, mas ela não permitiria, não era mais a garota tola, que deixará Sasuke ir, ela não o perderia..._

_Não deixaria de lutar por ele._

_Não o deixaria partir para uma missão em que a vida dele estaria em risco todos os dias, não, ela não poderia suportar todos os segundo o medo de perdê-lo..._

_- você fez essa perguntar a Sasuke-sama? – havia uma certa raiva nos olhos dele. – esta pensando no Sasuke não está?_

_Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça, sentindo um mínimo conforto ao notar o ciúme escondido na frase dele._

_- eu não sou o Uchiha... – ele deu um passo para trás se livrando abraço dela._

_- eu sei... – ela segurou firme a mão dele o impedindo de continuar andando. – se você fosse o Sasuke-kun eu não estaria aqui, não é ele que leva meu coração ao partir..._

_Sakura o viu corar e sorriu._

_- eu posso realmente o ter amado, na época o que eu sentia por ele era o mais forte que eu já sentira, e não negarei o quanto eu sofri e o quanto eu lutei para vê-lo novamente bem, - ela tocou a face dele. – mas você... Você me tornou completamente capaz de amar, me cativou todos os dias, de todas as formas, você me mostrou o verdadeiro amor, aquele que é inabalável, imutável, eterno... – ela o trouxe novamente para perto caindo nos braços dele que a envolviam – meu amor por Sasuke-kun mudou, e hoje é amor fraternal, o meu amor por você jamais mudará... – ela o beijou. Um beijo salgado com gosto de lágrima. – o que eu sinto por você é inimaginável... Então se você pensa em me deixar deverá fazer muito mais que me desmaiar, eu não serei tão fraca como antes..._

_- sakura..._

_Sakura o impediu de falar e apontou para o céu..._

_- vai nevar... – ela o olhou com os olhos brilhando – você ama neve..._

_Os dois olharam ara o chão que já estava coberto com neve, e onde algumas flores de cerejeira embelezavam o chão..._

_Ele sentiu seu coração doer._

_Eram eles... Ele era neve ela a flor._

_Ela sempre dizia isso e ele passou a amar a neve. _

_- eu amo a Sakura... – ele disse baixinho... Se referindo não a flor._

_Ele a beijou deixando que seu coração se entregasse pela última vez a ela._

_Sentindo seu coração se despedaçar quando fez o único genjustu que jamais imaginara usar nela._

_Viu os olhos dela perdendo o brilho enquanto o genjustu a envolvia._

_Ele sentiu o corpo dela amolecer e fraquejar em seus braços..._

_- perdoe-me sakura... – ele a pegou com carinho, vendo o rosto dela, ficar pálido. Até mesmo ela demoraria algum tempo para sair daquela técnica, tempo que ele precisaria para ir embora._

_Ele se superestimou ao achar que conseguiria ir embora enquanto aqueles olhos que ele tanto amava o estivesse olhando._

_Ele olhou para trás e fez um gesto para a sombra atrás de si. Em um minuto estava entregando o corpo de Sakura a ela._

_- diga a Sakura-chan que eu prometo voltar, Hinata-sama..._

_Hinata apenas balançou a cabeça, sua garganta doendo e as lágrimas queimando em seus olhos._

_Logo ele se afastou correndo até o topo da colina, indo se juntar aos outros Shinobis._

_Hinata sentiu o peso de Sakura diminuir e viu Naruto a erguer no colo._

_Mesmo naquele momento Hinata não pode deixar de achar Naruto lindo, os cabelos loiros tocados pelo vento frio, e os olhos azuis incrivelmente tristes olhando Sakura com carinho._

_Ele tocou a face dela e falou com a voz baixa e falha. Era visível o esforço para não chorar._

_- eu não acredito que ele a deixou... - havia uma nota de raiva na voz de Naruto._

_- ele prometeu votar, Naruto-kun... – Hinata disse com cuidado._

_- ele também me prometeu jamais fazê-la sofrer, Hinata e ele a esta despedaçando..._

_Dizendo isso Naruto ergueu a vista e encontrou ao longe, os seis Shinobis escolhidos por Tsunade para a missão._

_A maldita missão._

_- ele não teve escolha... – Hinata disse já deixando as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto, nunca vira Naruto tão triste, podia já tê-lo visto com raiva, enlouquecido e muitas vezes triste, mas não tanto assim._

_- todos têm uma escolha Hinata. – ele sorriu tristemente olhando novamente para Sakura que se debatia em um pesadelo. – eu tive a minha, Sasuke teve a dele e Sakura também... Não me venha dizer que ele não teve a dele..._

۝**Neve e Cerejeiras.**۝

Sakura entrou na casa de banho e preparou a banheira. Por um longo tempo ela ficou ali submersa na água quente. Deixando seu corpo dolorido da longa espera descansar. Lavou seus cabelos e vestiu um roupão, qualquer um que visse saberia que ele não pertencia a ela, era grande demais.

E mesmo com todo o cuidado que ela tinha a lavá-lo ele já estava começando a desbotar.

Ela suspirou. Abriu com cuidado uma caixa e tirou um pequeno frasco. Ele estava quase no fim.

Anotou mentalmente que deveria pedir ao boticário para fazer outro, enquanto passava o perfume no roupão.

O perfume dele no roupão dele...

Ela sorriu.

Penteou os cabelos e passou seu próprio perfume nos cabelos e pele.

Vestiu apenas as peças intimas e ficou deitada enrolada no roupão.

Logo amanheceria e ela tinha muitas coisas a fazer na casa de cura e era provável que Tsunade lhe enviasse em missão.

Ela suspirou.

Talvez estivesse chegada a hora que ela tanto temia.

Talvez Naruto estivesse com razão dessa vez quando dissera que estava cansado. Que talvez ele não voltasse.

Ela tremeu com um frio imenso ao pensar que talvez ele não desejasse voltar.

Dos seis Shinobis que Tsunade mandara para proteger o Kazekage.

Três já haviam voltado para konoha.

O contrato de Konoha com a vila da areia era claro. Os shinobis estariam ligados à vila da areia por um ano exatamente, e teriam que refazer ao final desse ano o contrato.

Rock Lee, Tenten e Chougi já estavam de volta...

Mas não ele...

Nada mais o prendia lá ao não ser seu próprio desejo. Nem mesmo havia atentados ao Kazekage. Gaara estivera em Konoha há meses atrás, mas ele não fizera questão de vir...

Aquilo havia a magoado profundamente, mas ela não se permitira a pensar nisso acreditava que esse ano ele voltaria, mas ele não voltou.

_- sakura? – Sakura acordou sonolenta e abriu os olhos com vagar para encontrar o dele a olhando com um sorriso. Às vezes o olhar dele era mais que uma caricia e Sakura corou._

_- Bom dia... – ela sorriu e o beijou de leve. – o que aconteceu?_

_Ele riu._

_- nada, porque teria que ter acontecido algo, flor... – Ela riu mais ainda._

_- você normalmente não é o primeiro a acordar... – ela o viu se levantar e ficou observando encantada o corpo dele. Estavam juntos em segredo há quase dois anos, porém ainda ficava corada de vê-lo nu, ao acordar com ele..._

_Ele sorriu malicioso ao ver o olhar de Sakura._

_- creio, que foi você que dormiu demais... – Sakura olhou para o relógio e se assustou._

_- ai, droga, meus pais já devem estar acordados e devem ter percebido que dormi fora..._

_Sakura se levantou e começou a procurar suas roupas, quando foi abraçada por ele. Ele colou seus corpos e mordiscou seu pescoço._

_- eles já devem ter acordado, então não é melhor você ficar onde você está, comigo, e depois chegar dizendo que madrugou para alguma missão..._

_Enquanto ele falava, dava pequenos beijos por todo o colo de Sakura que sentia sua respiração acelerar assim como seus batimentos cardíacos..._

_- é... – ela sorriu ao vê-lo lhe levar de volta para a cama. – acho que é uma excelente idéia..._

_- sem contar que apesar de eu amar a neve... – ele disse maliciosamente. – você é delicada demais para sair nesse tempo, sou obrigado a ter que mantê-la aqui..._

_Sakura sorriu..._

_Ela também amava a neve..._

_Sakura chegou muito tarde aquele dia..._

۝**Neve e Cerejeiras.**۝

Sakura despertou assustada.

Um barulho a despertara. Pegou sua kunai e desceu as escadas com cuidado.

Viu a sala deserta luz da madrugada iluminando fracamente à sala.

Ela olhou ao redor. Sentindo sem entender seu coração acelerar...

A janela estava aberta deixando vento gélido entrar com força, ela apertou o roupão envolta do seu corpo.

Quando descobriu a razão de seu coração ter disparado.

Ele percebera antes dela a presença dele.

- fica linda com esse roupão, Sakura-chan...

Ela se virou para vê-lo parado a poucos metros dela.

Ali, encostado na parede, com seus olhos raros a olhando. Um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Alguns flocos de neve estavam presos e seus cabelos e roupas e ela pode ver um ramo de cerejeira nas mãos dele...

- pra eu sempre estar com você... – ele disse, com sua voz rouca e quente.

Algumas coisas mudaram, seu cabelo estava mais longo, e seu rosto um pouco mais bronzeado. Havia alguns minúsculos sinais novos no rosto dele. E ela pode ver uma fina e longa cicatriz começando na altura do pescoço dele e indo até seu tórax, ela não podia ver aonde essa cicatriz terminava.

Mas ela estava inflamada...

Sakura deu passos vacilantes até ele.

Por tanto tempo desejara vê-lo e agora sua voz sumia...

Sentiu seu corpo arder apenas por estar no mesmo lugar que ele.

- Neji-kun... – Sakura disse baixinho... E o viu fechar os olhos quando tocou suavemente seu rosto.

Ela precisava tocá-lo, para acreditar que ele estava ali, e não era mais um sonho...

Tocou seu rosto e desceu até a cicatriz.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer a pele dele.

E sentiu esse mesmo arrepio percorrer a sua pele quando ele tocou de leve seus cabelos e enlaçou sua cintura.

Seu coração batia descompassadamente...

- porque não voltou antes Neji... Eu te esperei todos os anos...

Neji suspirou.

- me perdoe... – ele tocou a face dela enxugando uma lágrima que escorria. – eu quis voltar no momento em que eu partir, teria voltado no primeiro ano, se não fosse por Lee e Tenten virem, eu desejei que Chougi desistisse de voltar, no segundo ano... – Neji a olhava com devoção. – eu sempre sonhava com você, aqui, e me permitia sonhar que você iria me esperar... – ele a abraçou. – eu nunca odiei tanto ser o capitão de uma missão quanto nessa, eu não poderia abandoná-la, mas eu não suportei...

Ela sorriu...

- sentiu minha falta? – Sakura podia ver nos olhos perolados dele e sentir em seu corpo o quanto ela fizera falta. Mas necessitava ouvir.

- todos os segundos... – Neji, se ajoelhou na frente de Sakura.

- eu partir para essa missão, não apenas por obrigação Shinobi, mas porque quando eu voltasse, eu não seria apenas um Hyuuga da segunda família... – Sakura suspirou. – eu seria um Shinobi respeitado, e poderia realizar meu único desejo... – ele pegou uma pequena caixa e abriu mostrando um anel de ouro branco e um belíssimo diamante. – que é pedir para a mulher que eu amo, para ser minha esposa... – Sakura aceita se casar comigo?

Sakura sorriu, o primeiro sorriso sincero desde que Neji partira.

- eu te amo, Neji... – ela se ajoelhou de frente a ele e tocou a face dele. – e a resposta e sim...

Neji colocou o anel no dedo de Sakura e a beijou.

Um beijo ardente.

Um beijo esperado há três anos.

Um beijo onde ele mostrava a Sakura o quanto ela fazia falta para ele, o quanto ele a amava.

Sakura enlaçou o pescoço de Neji a aprofundou ainda mais o beijo só se separando dele quando ele soltou um pequeno gemido doloroso.

A ferida reabrira.

- oh, perdoe-me, meu amor... – Sakura tocava o ferimento o fazendo parar de sangrar. – o que houve com você meu amor?

Havia preocupação na voz dela e Neji sorriu.

- houve um ataque dos remanescentes da Akatsuki dois dias atrás ao Gaara-sama...

Sakura se assustou ninguém lhe dissera nada.

- eu não sabia...

- eu sei, nestes últimos três anos, a vila da areia tem sido alvo de constates atentados, eu proibi que qualquer um dissesse isso a você, pois eu lhe conheço tanto quanto a amo, e você iria, no mesmo momento para lá, e eu posso arriscar minha vida mais jamais perdê-la. Eu nem sequer conseguir vir para cá, se eu a visse uma vez sequer eu jamais poderia partir novamente...

Sakura riu. Logo uma aura azulada nascia em sua mão e era emanada na direção do ferimento de Neji, muito sangue e veneno saíram do ferimento.

Neji se mexeu. – não se mexa ou ficará com cicatriz Neji...

Neji sorriu.

- por favor, deixe a cicatriz...

Sakura o olhou sem entender.

- por quê?

Ele apenas sorriu.

- porque você não se curou como devia Neji? – ela estava com raiva, ele estava seriamente ferido, mas ao mesmo tempo aquele sorriso a desarmava, queria brigar com ele por ter ido embora, tinha feito tantos planos em sua mente, mas agora o vendo só queria estar em seus braços...

- porque se eu não partisse no dia, eu teria que ficar mais um ano, e eu não sobreviveria...

Sakura sentiu seu coração se encher de felicidade.

- nem eu...

Assim que o ferimento estava parcialmente curado, Neji ergueu Sakura e levou para o quarto...

Deitando a com carinho na cama, retirou o roupão e sorriu extasiado.

- eu te adoro com aquele roupão, mas infinitamente mais sem ele... – ele a beijou.

Seus corpos se uniram em sintonia como se não houvesse se passado nenhum momento desde a última vez.

Seus corações batendo descompassados em uma melodia conhecida a eles.

Beijos e toques.

Gemidos e suspiros.

Eles nem perceberam o dia amanhecer, o sol brilhando e afastando o frio...

E algum lugar as flores se agitavam voando e enfeitando um parque.

Uma mulher de olhos perolados acordava um sonolento loiro e dizia sorridente.

- eu não disse, ele sempre cumpre suas promessas...

E era beijada com extrema felicidade pelo loiro...

Mas naquele quarto, eram apenas dois amantes, se reencontrando, fazendo juras silenciosas ou não, de que estariam juntos para sempre...

Sakura voltou a gostar de flores e se permitir ser delicada.

Ele havia voltado por ela e a protegeria...

Ela jamais estaria sozinha...

Ela o observava dormir e beijou com delicadeza a cicatriz, entendendo o que ela significava para Neji...

- eu te amo... – eu escolhi entregar a minha vida a você, compartilhar tudo... Meus medos, minhas alegrias, minhas tristezas. Não sei em que momento eu te escolhi, mas quando eu o fiz, eu lhe desejei e quando você me escolheu eu me vi completa. Encontrei-me em você e me amei, mais ainda por que eu era amada pro você, a quem entreguei inteiramente meu coração...

Ela voltou a se deitar e o abraçar, Neji abriu seus olhos e deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto...

E sorrir murmurando...

- idem... Minha amada...

E a cicatriz se uniu a neve e a cerejeira...

Outra marca do amor deles...

De que juntos eles enfrentariam qualquer coisa...

**Fim de Neve e cerejeiras. ® Vivis Drecco © 10/06/07**

**NT: aiai gente Vivis emocionada, primeira fic desse universo que ela ama, e ainda estou tentando presentear uma grande amiga... espero que gostem!!!!**

**Sakura e Neji!!!!**


End file.
